titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent "Thanatos" Michael Ducard
Appearance :Vincent is very lanky and unassuming. His muscle is very lightly toned, but aside from that, he's pretty skinny. He has straight hair, which falls to the neck in long bangs. Street Clothes :His street clothes are significantly more colorful. He typically wears a white t-shirt, a steel-blue sweatshirt, a grey-striped scarf, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. Uniform :Less of a suit and more of an outfit, Vincent wears all black. His super suit is comprised of black ninja tabi, black baggy pants, a black turtleneck, and a black overcoat. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE (Note: This section is for equipment that remains on the character's person regardless of their outfit, for items that contribute to a character's "powers" or abilities, weapons not mentioned in "Uniform" category, items exclusive to the character, etc.) Personality :In a word, Vincent is manipulative. Considering the nature of his power, it is not beyond him to do whatever it takes to get a rise out of the people that he is around. While he doesn't necessarily go out of his way to make people's lives miserable, any chances to make people just a little bit more afraid or hateful of him that are presented to him are opportunities he gladly takes. He understands that people's perceptions can easily influence their emotions, and he uses this to his greatest advantage. :He is particularly spiteful of anyone who has something they love or value. Considering that his history has been nothing but one massive betrayal and disappointment, he places trust in absolutely nothing, and he both despises people who do place importance in things like family and relationships and considers them to be naive, completely oblivious to the cruel realities of the world. He believes that the only good things in this world are the things that must be taken by force. :He appreciates people with clever minds, people who share his ambitious nature, or people who do not blind themselves to the harsher realities of life. People who are balanced in their thoughts begrudgingly garner his respect, and those who are truly pessimistic he attempts to recruit to his side. Powers and Abilities Empathy :In technical terms, Vincent is an empath. His abilities are amplified based on the fears and hatred of those around him. However, each type of power is amplified only by a single emotion and they only scale based on the "quantity" of hatred and fear (number of people experiencing these emotions): Powers Amplified by Fear *Super Strength (Max Capacity: Lifting 7.5 Metric Tons) *Super Durability (Max Capacity: Near-Impervious to Physical Damage) *Enhanced Speed and Agility (Max Capacity: Runs at 400 Miles per Hour, Mastered Reflexes and Dexterity) *Enhanced Healing Factor (Max Capacity: Healing Equivalent to X-Factor) Powers Amplified by Hatred *Telekinesis (Max Capacity: Lifting 7.5 Metric Tons, Fly at 400 Miles per Hour) *Telepathy (Max Capacity: Perfect Mind Reading) *Empathic Senses (Max Capacity: Perfect Emotion/Truth/Lie Detection) *Mind Control (Max Capacity: Complete Servitude) :When neither of these feelings are present around him, Vincent is little more than a normal empath. He's a little bit stronger than most people, a little bit tougher, a little faster, and heals like normal. He has average telekinesis, average telepathy, minor empathic sense, and no mind control capacity. Weaknesses :Obviously, since his powers feed off of fear and hatred, any people who do not hold these emotions within them can combat Vincent's power. Oddly enough, he is defeated by unconditional love. In fact, it is only that kind of love that is his poison; should he ever be near someone who loves him, his powers shut off, and his body begins to shut down and die at a morbidly fast rate. Also, people who act neither out of hatred or fear of Vincent can bypass his powers, such as mercenaries who only work for money. Other Abilities :Vincent is a competent marksman and martial artist. Relationships Parents :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Max :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Overseer Evanesce :DESCRIP Oblivion :DESCRIP History Backstory ---- :Vincent's entire existence could be akin to one great irony. The very Ducard siblings have been split in tween even from birth. What Vincent's gullible brother, Max, didn't know was that he was not a twin. He was a triplet, and Vincent was Max's second sibling. What's more, Vincent's existence was hidden from public view, separated from his siblings after a home birth. :From the moment he entered this world, his life was dedicated to the furtherance of the Brotherhood of Evil's goals. The Ducard Family, on the brink of poverty but seeking great things, made a deal with the devil and promised to give one of their sons to the Brotherhood of Evil... figuratively speaking. From birth, the child would be indoctrinated into the Brotherhood's credo and philosophies, molded into a loyal weapon. In return, depending on the skill of the child, the family would receive a monthly stipend. Using this stipend, Francis used his investment prowess to quickly erect a successful stock brokering business. Over the next seven years, what his brother Max believed to be business trips were actually doubled as visitations for Zeke by his parents. He was cooed, coddled, and spoiled by their increasingly greedy hands, particularly as their business interests grew. :When Vincent turned six, the examinations began. At first, oddly enough, it seemed like the "Ducard Family Dream," as it were, would be cut short. Aside from some very basic genetic mutations, Vincent offered very little promise. He was nothing spectacular; he'd make a better-than-most foot soldier, but little more than that. This evaluative process continued from months on end. The Brotherhood was close to completely losing its patience. :Then, one day, one of the guards assigned to his testing cell began to feel embittered towards Vincent. As the man's hatred grew... so did Vincent's mental prowess. After some time, the man's slow building hatred gave Vincent power to tap into the guard's thoughts. There, he uncovered troves upon troves of precious information. Day by day, he began to taunt the guard, further rousing his anger with his words. Eventually, it came to a head, the guard opening the gate to his cell. :He didn't get the chance to escape. Vincent pulled him in and slammed the door shut with telekinesis. Then, slowly advancing, he laid bare the man's deepest and most private thoughts. The man's seething hatred soon turned into fear... and Vincent's muscles began to rise and bulge. The man's final screams were silence by a tiny fist ramming itself through the guard's chest cavity. It was soon after the discovery of the body and the video footage that the Brotherhood began to more accurately understand the nature of Vincent's powers. :From then on, it was smooth sailing for the parents. Vincent's abilities encompassed the philosophy of the Brotherhood of Evil to such an extent that they doubled the stipend for the Ducards. Eventually, that small stock brokerage firm turned into an international conglomerate... one that began to return the favors given it by funding the Brotherhood's operations. Their most important contribution aside from Vincent's entry into their ranks was funding the Brotherhood's assault on the Titans. :The only odd rogue element in this picture is Vincent himself. He has kept close tabs on his parents' activities with his own contacts. He has never been contented with simply being someone's pawn, including to his parents. He has since taken care of his attachment to his parents; after threatening to tear their entire home asunder with them inside of it, they quickly lost backbone. Now, it is his parents that answer to him... and it's just how he likes it. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Empaths Category:Flyers Category:Mind Controllers Category:Regenerators Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Super Agility Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Strength Category:Titans Together